okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wodahs
Wodahs (ウォーダーズ) is the Head Angel of the Gray World, and said World's Devil's younger brother. He serves as a minor character in The Gray Garden. Appearance Wodahs has messy, light grey hair, and an ahoge, grey eyes though one has been rendered useless and covered by a black, circular eye patch, and large, feathered wings. He wears a long coat held by a belt over a white dress shirt accompanied by a black tie, a pair of white gloves, pinstripe slacks, and black dress shoes. In Garden Gray The, Wodahs has curly grey hair that reaches her waist, an ahoge, and a similar black eye patch covering her right eye. She wears a black dress suit with white accents and six white buttons, a pair of white gloves, a black skirt, and thigh-length high heeled boots. Personality Wodahs comes off as a strict, impassive, hardworking, and near-perpetually frowning individual. He is staunch to the Gray World's God and Devil pair, with Kcalb especially. He tends to his flowers religiously and is shown to know how to both bake and cook. Wodahs usually leans toward becoming upset when Etihw and Kcalb fight with the war prior to the events of The Gray Garden ''in mind, or if his work is tampered with (e.g. nearly breaking Grora's leg for ruining his flowerbeds). Surprisingly, he has a tad bit of a sadistic side, as he is shown to enjoy his brother's apologetic face whenever the Devil looks upon the wound he once inflicted on Wodahs. Background Wodahs is the younger brother of Kcalb and the Head Angel of the Gray Garden. His right eye was injured by Kcalb during the war (something he refuses to heal as a constant reminder to Etihw and Kcalb of the consequences of war, as he himself stated in a Bonus Room video). Appearances ''Major *''The Gray Garden'' - Supporting Character *''Garden Gray The'' - Supporting Character Minor * Cameo * Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is Wodahs' God and superior. He holds mutual respect for the God and reports directly to them (and to an extent, Kcalb). He is the one to reprimand Etihw and Kcalb should they bring up the Great War or are ever in an argument. Kcalb Kcalb is Wodahs' older brother, though the explanation of their familial connection is not yet explained. They hold mutual concern over one another's well-being. Even if they commonly address each other in a formal manner, Kcalb fondly calls him "Wod". Kcalb is more often than not the one who sends Wodahs out on his duties rather than Etihw (though this could be due to their familial relationship). Wodahs holds a bit of a grudge toward Kcalb and explicitly states how he enjoys the apologetic look that his brother gives him whenever he sees his eye patch. Alela Grora Grora is Wodahs' colleague. A one-sided rivalry on Grora's part, Wodahs is the primary subject of her josh, though they work well together as a team despite their conflicting personalities. Other Characters Sherbet Sherbet was Wodahs' former fellow comrade of Etihw. Ciel Ciel was Wodahs' former fellow comrade of Etihw. Rigatona Rigatona was Wodahs' former fellow comrade of Etihw. Gallery *''Visit Wodahs/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Trivia *Wodahs is "Shadow" spelled backwards. * The bonus room states that he likes ochazuke, and has a hobby of cooking and gardening, and tends to hold grudges and spaces out a lot. * It is said that his best dish is salmon ochazuke. * In the irregular Sunahama event 'Playing with Head Angels', Wodahs is featured beaten, with his nails and wings peeled off, and chained to a wall. * In the Garden Gray The bonus room, Wodahs' female form is described to be rather "Busty". Quotes * "Brother... It worries me to see things revert to the way they were." (To Kcalb) * "You won't escape from me..." (To Emalf) * "When my brother sees my wound... The apologetic face he makes... I enjoy."'' (To Grora)'' References * Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Male